In general, the washing machine removes various contaminants stuck to clothes, beddings, and the like, by softening action of detergents, friction caused by water circulation formed by rotation of the pulsator, and impact to laundry applied by the pulsator. Of the washing machines, the full automatic washing machine senses amount and kinds of laundry by sensors, and sets a washing method automatically, determines a water level properly with reference to the amount and kinds of the laundry, and carries washing under the control of a microcomputer.
There are the following driving types in the foregoing full automatic washing machines. First, there is a type in which a rotating power of a driving motor is transmitted by using a power transmission belt or pulley, to a washing shaft, for rotating the pulsator, or to a spinning shaft, for rotating the washing tub. In the meantime, there is a type of washing machine in which the speed of the washing tub is varied by using a BLDC motor in the washing and spinning.
In the meantime, there is a type of washing machine introduced recently, in which the power transmission path is differed even if the BLDC motor is employed, for slow rotation of the pulsator in washing, and fast rotation both of the pulsator and the washing tub in spinning, as disclosed in JP H11-347289.
However, the type of washing machine disclosed in JP H11-347289 has unstable operation caused by operation of a gear meshing clutch mechanism made by a solenoid, and noise occurred at the time of engagement of gears in a driving body.